


Dysfunctional Heroes

by AnelliaSorsogon, WendyHack



Category: Naruto
Genre: AfricanYamato, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, AmericanNaruto, ChineseSai, Crack Crossover, Crimes & Criminals, Cussing, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, FrenchKakashi, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, HispanicSakura, JapaneseSasuke, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Other, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnelliaSorsogon/pseuds/AnelliaSorsogon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyHack/pseuds/WendyHack
Summary: Dying just as the 3rd ninja war ended, Team 7 gets reincarnated in the modern era not unlike ours. It wasn't easy for the beloved trouble magnet of a team, but they'll endure it.The timeline they are in also seems to like repeating the last one, too. From the 2nd world war up to the Uchiha massacre. It's a repeating cycle for the members. The funny thing is that, they thought they were alone in this ride.All of these shenanigans ensuing all because life justlovestoying with them.





	1. The Three Colors

_Blue as Sky._ He was only by himself. Always longing for somebody else To hold, To smile, To hug. Always praying for somebody to see him, 'Til there came the time when he stopped looking. He grew tired but until then, all he can do is Smile to himself if no one will.

 _Pink as the Cherry Blossom_. She was loved by everyone around her. Full of warmth that she can't appreciate for She was looking for approval. Always nodding and agreeing to every word that was spoken until she can't bare herself anymore.

 _Red as blood_. He was lucky, or so he thought. He was loved, or so he thought. One day was all it took to smash those thoughts away. Betrayed and beaten, He shut himself out. He filled his heart with negativity until that's all that remains.

**Part 1.**


	2. The Three Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried man....I've tried.

_A loyal tainted Dog_. Following every law and Order. Playing by the rules and never question. But never again will it take away his loved one, Those who follow the rules are scum but those who leave there friends are worst than scum.

 _A painted tiger_. Nothing but an ink full canvas. Can be painted but never named. Emotions he can't show, Actions He can't freely take. There was nothing to be seen, Nothing to be shown. He was just an art not yet thrown.

 _An Experimental rat_. Toyed and played, He was one of his creation. A perfectly good experimentation. Never meant to be nothing more than just a past time for his sick curiosity. Rescued he was but there are still a scar that will forever remain.

**Part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real chapters will begin in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, wassup y'all! nelia speakin'. just saying, wen and i got some fun stuff to show you guys and i sure hell can't wait for wen to finish the draft. just stay tuned for a bit and you'll see what i mean (●ゝ▽･)~☆
> 
> alright, see you all next time! bye! ✲ﾟ｡( ◍´ ▽ `◍)ﾉｼ ~☆･ﾟ+｡*ﾟ･.+


End file.
